How They Became a Family
by Queen of the Lizard People
Summary: How the Rangers in B Squad began seeing each other as family members rather than merely friends
1. Z and Jack

Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and Jack Landors entered one another's life when she ran into him or more specifically, _through_ him. The younger Jack thought she was going to freak out, alerting nearby authorities of his whereabouts. Just as he was about to run though...

"Wait!" Twelve year old Z said. "You have powers too?"

The seemingly similar aged boy turned to look at her. "_Too_?" He asked confused. "How do you mean _too_?"

Z indicated behind him where a copy of her was standing, waving her fingers in greeting at him.

"Okay. You have a twi-" The rest of Jack's sentence was cut short as he saw the girl vanish, with and= expression of pain crossing her features. He turned back to the original who was bent over, clutching her stomach before passing out. "Uh...stay with me okay? I'm gonna bring you to a good medic. Hopefully she can help." Jack said, trying to boost her morale while putting her on his back. When she was secured enough that he could move, he ran to the shanty town he knew housed the person he was looking for.

"Ms Neró!" Jack says, spying the woman across the square.

She glances away around before spotting Jack and his charge.

Katara Neró dusted her hands on her pants before going over to help Jack bring her into her house. He laid her down as Katara yelled for her brother to get a cloth while she got a bowl of cold water. Her brother, Sokka, came in with the requested cloth and taking Jack outside with him after a glare from his sister.

Half an hour later, Ms Neró joined the boys, who were playing basketball outside. Jack noticed her first and went over to her.

"She'll be fine Jack." She said, knowing him well after patching him up over the years. "Your friend just overexerted herself. She'll be fine once she wakes up and eats something." She explained.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief at the news. "I'll find us something to eat. It's my way of saying thanks." He said before heading off to find salvageable food in the restaurant part of town nearby.

"Was that a _Twinkle Toes_?" A new voice asked. "Their footsteps feel the same." It was Toph Bei Fong, an old friend of Sokka and Katara.

"I have no idea." Katara replied.


	2. Add some Bridge

How Bridge joined the pseudo family started with learning how to play Light Ball. Seeing as they'd grown up on the streets, Bridge took it upon himself to teach the duo how to play. _After_ Sky walked out in frustration. Bridge began by showing them what his Grandpappy taught him.

"Wow." Jack said. "There's no way you could've learned _that_ from an old man."

Bridge gave them a crooked grin. "There's also no feasible way to make Sky /that/ mad. How many rules did you two break?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Z answered, fiddling with the index finger of her glove.

"You are talking to a person who can see and feel emotions. Actually, I don't feel them per say, I just know what you're feeling, which currently include pride and guilt. Do you want to phone a friend?"

Jack and Z glanced at one another and smirked.

"I think we'd prefer 50/50." Jack said.

"You two have played before and are messing with Sky's head because he likes the rules so very much."

"Or?"

"Or, you really didn't put away the rule book last night. Anything you touch, you leave a trace of your aura on it." Bridge explained.

"Oh, you're good." Jack said.

"So, either of you up for a game of one on one on one? I know you both know the rules. Or at least one of you. But we can figure that out as we play. However as my power is non-offensive, no powers." Bridge rambled.

"I'll try." Jack said. "No promises though. I've got mine trained as a defense mechanism. Mostly. Z, on the other hand, prefers to use hers to either gang up on people,"

"Yeah, Syd's still complaining about that." Bridge interjected and Z smiled.

"Or," Jack continued with a smirk, "she'll mock you behind your back while she's in front of you. Which you better not be doing, Z." He finished with a pointed glare.

"She's not" Bridge said lying through a thinly veiled smile. Z, or at least a copy of her, was standing behind Jack, over exaggerating any and all motions he was using.

"How about we play ball?" Bridge asked.

Jack and Z smirked competitively.

"First one out makes lunch with real food." Were the terms settled upon before the game started. As it turns out, Jack is a surprisingly good chef as Z and Bridge found out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all get Syd next. Who should be after? First review decides.<strong>


End file.
